


【KKL】感光之恋(下)

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 生写小哥K×音乐人T注释¹:引用了沈腾叔叔小品里的沙雕台词，因为我太喜欢这句啦，拿来玩一下嘻嘻嘻😋





	【KKL】感光之恋(下)

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

06.

见光了，糟糕....

可到底又算谁先动手呢。

堂本光一漫无目的地玩着气吹，桌面上的细小灰尘纷纷扬起，在强光灯之下清晰可见。

他想起了那个人脖颈后的细细毛发，除了他大概只有吸血鬼是这样了，白皙的皮肤作为底衬，浅色的茸毛也在发光。在自己的鼻息之下，像麦田在风中舒展，翻起一阵阵波浪。

喜欢，停不下来。

 

07.

也不知道堂本刚是怎么办到的，等他换好之前一场拍摄时的风衣和阔腿裤再出来时，已经完全卸下了方才的一脸潮红。这一次他的身体表情都放松了很多，完成原定的拍摄后，甚至还主动提出了新的想法。

 

“嗯……我想…就是利用合成，把我放在装着水果沙拉的盘子上，那样感觉…很有趣不是吗？”

“你的意思是…”

“电影里的那种美式早餐，盘子里有草莓啦香蕉啦和一些干果果脯之类的东西，然后把我放在它们的旁边——或者中间。”

堂本刚笑的羞涩又期待，整个人向前探着身子，急切盼望着他的回答。

 

「然后我就可以いただきます了」

白色镶金边的陶瓷盘里，一堆码放整齐的新鲜水果散发着香气，中间则是这个圆圆的小人儿，白白的腿，白白的胳膊，再淋上白白的奶油，枫糖酱，巧克力酱，蜂蜜，什么都好，只要最甜最蜜……小圆脸会因为害羞和害怕而羞红不已，颤抖着身体让自己不要吃他……

而他，就是那个居高临下，要将这美味一口一口吃掉的人。

 

“DKsan？”

“呃…咳咳——我懂，可以蹲下抱着腿那样，以蜷缩起来的身体来配合水果，大小会比较…比较……”

专业的素养还是要有的，他立刻收起脑海里臆想，装作一副认真思考的样子，勉强从对方的眼皮下逃过一劫。

“果然是DKsan呢，我只简单描述一下就已经有想法了呢。”

堂本刚惊讶的表情过于可爱，甚至让他没有余力去思考这到底是演技高超还是真情实感。只是那双半刻钟前还在自己身下浸泡着情欲的眸子，此刻闪着光，纤尘不然的样子，让他脑海里的那些画面变得下流，依旧见不得光。

他不怕死的迈出了第一步，却发现自己从开始就输了。

 

因为需要合成的部分很多，所以只在布景里简单拍摄几张，很快便结束了。堂本刚向他要了联系方式，说自己对果盘的样子有些想法，如果可以的话会联系自己。

最后临走前他又特意找到自己，告诉他杂志发行前两人不会再见面，不过如果粉丝对这期拍摄评价高的话，他会给自己奖励。

而堂本光一，早在说出反驳的话之前就被牵着鼻子走了。他像被拴了一根无形的颈圈，绳子的那头牢牢把握在堂本刚的手里。时松时紧，尚无规律可循。他无比的紧张，因为没有人知道窒息的感觉要在哪一秒降临，甚至是堂本刚自己。

所以这个人刚才还真把自己当灭火器了？

娇糯的呻吟在脑中绕梁不散，演出时变幻的声线在性事上也应用得十分自如，而那一声声，都是他的造就的杰作。

这样想着想着下身就硬了，堂本光一开始思考，要怎么样才能不被那个小圆脸压制。

 

08.

[CHERI酱应援❶群]

#你今天吃热蛋糕了吗  
新杂大家都拿到了吗，我要去加单了。

#被本刚送走的恐龙鱼  
你是说DK拍的那个吗？我准备下班路过书店去买。

#为DKsan应援!!!!!!  
我刚拿到，我TM…这个男人太会了，DK太厉害了，这俩联手简直是黑白无常索命…

#被堂本刚的可爱谋杀的人  
楼上你谁，为什么换ID哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#为DKsan应援!!!!!!  
一看你就还没看到杂志，等你拿到就懂我了[doge]

#长了嘴巴的等边三角形  
说半天了你们就不能谁拍一张发群里吗[黑人问号脸]

#混血外星人  
[图片][图片][图片]

#混血外星人  
你绝对想象不到我拍的时候手有多抖

#长了嘴巴的等边三角形  
他这是什么意思？？？呆在盘子里告诉大家可以吃他的意思吗？？？

#被堂本刚的可爱谋杀的人  
我觉得他在搞黄色，但我没有证据(就你图糊成这样我可以想象到)

#混血外星人  
唉，差不多，不影响你舔颜。

#Cherry blossom很洋气❗  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他好可爱啊！为什么！啊啊啊啊啊！我不会夸了下一个请！！！

#紫色funk塑料袋  
雪白光洁的盘子里，倒映着他更加白皙的胴体(就当他裸的，我透视)，身上泛起的粉红色似乎比旁边那颗新鲜的草莓更加香甜可口。又大又绵的兔耳朵(就让他当小兔子!我说算!)因为害羞扑闪着，眼睛里氤氲着水汽，声音也像热蛋糕那样软软的——“唔……主人…请、慢、用、”

#蓝莓味儿小刚  
塑料太太不要停继续啊！！！！！！

#人生目标是去奈良养鹿  
很简单，我硬了。

#紫色funk塑料袋  
啊、待我先去打劫肾宝加工厂好吗。

#……

 

鼠标滚动过不断增加的群消息，堂本光一摸着嘴唇露出意味深长的笑容。想到和堂本刚的约定，他可是记得很清楚的。

手机铃声是在他吃完晚饭后响起的，过着美国时间的堂本光一，为了这一通电话，恢复了正常的作息。住在楼上的好友长濑智也在抱着试一试的心态来找他的时候，被立刻打开的房门吓到半天只憋出一句，“你居然没睡觉啊”之后，拿着筷子，带着惊叹离开了。

 

“光……一san…嗯……晚…上好…”

声音转换成电信号，越过高楼大厦和晚风来到耳边，那么的真实又不真实。但兴奋过头的人只顾着一个劲儿高兴，忽略了话语间不自然的停顿。

他又和堂本刚寒暄了几句有的没的，正准备问他杂志反响的事情时，才听到了几丝怪异的喘息声。

 

堂本光一只用了一秒就知道了那个人正在做什么。

“剛san…你在干什么？”

颤抖着问出这句话，他不确定剛会不会告诉自己答案。

“在…想你……啊——~……扣酱…唔……”

“你——”

“你…再…说几句…话好吗？再多…嗯~”

堂本刚已经不再掩饰自己的声音，堂本光一的耳边就是一场香艳十足的画面，可他转头却什么也看不到。

“剛san…”

“不要只叫我的名字…”

“tsuyo酱在摸哪里呢？嗯？”

堂本光一刻意压低了声音，通话时独有的嘈杂像一把锉刀，给声线锉出毛刺和飞边，倒着勾住堂本刚的心脏，怪异的快感在身体里碰撞着，就是没有办法释放出来，他急得快要哭出声。

“从来没…有人叫我…tsu…yo酱……啊……”

“那就是我专属的称呼了好吗？”

“我不要…呜呜呜呜呜呜……我自己出不来…我要光一…我不行…”

“没事——没事哦……慢慢说，我去找你好吗……”

堂本光一安抚的话语像一只大手抚摸着他的头顶，被杂乱无章的快感撞击到发懵的身体慢慢恢复冷静。

他听到自己剧烈的喘息声，而身下也只是冒出了一些液体而已，身体里还有一团火苗被压抑着，等待那个人来将他释放。

 

09.

上一次谈恋爱是什么时候呢，堂本光一盯着红灯跳动的数字出神，可能是大学时的事情了，大概是个可爱的女孩子，分手的原因也只隐约记得，应该是因为自己想要看F1不想出门约会。

所以当他终于扒掉堂本刚的裤子，却被问及是不是第一次的时候，整张脸红得像只煮熟的虾米。

不过也对，堂本刚比自己大了十岁，吃过的盐比他走过的米还咸¹，当然阅历丰富了。

“那剛san…很多次了吗？”

鼻腔有点酸酸的，可他不会让眼泪掉下来。

“诶——我和光一，不是第一次啊~”

堂本光一看着他一脸的纯真无邪，明明知道是在胡搅蛮缠，却也只能任由他来。

 

堂本光一好说歹说也是个快三十的人了，第一次觉得被狠狠地碾压着，可明明被进入的人却不是自己。

堂本刚跨坐在身上，刚才被自己用各种方式开拓逗弄的穴口正吞吐着身下的巨物。完全吞进之后腰已经软了，两手勉强撑着自己的腹肌，娇嗔着让他扶着他一点，随后便开始扭动腰肢。

拍过这么多照片，他自然知道这个人比以前胖了一些，肉多了，敏感点好像也多了，每顶一下都好像会戳到似的。

身体摇摇晃晃的，别在耳后的发丝随之散落在脸颊侧边，挡住了他的表情，堂本光一伸手将那些头发别去耳后。结果手臂被堂本刚一把拉住，引着他覆上胸前的柔软。嘴里还嘟囔，“这是附加的奖励。”

他立刻感觉到埋在对方体内的家伙又硬挺了些，紧接着就听到堂本刚缠人婉转的呻吟，断断续续诉说着扣酱太大了之类的话，黏黏糊糊的声音从嘴里发出，也从交合处发出。身下被包裹的程度更加紧致，眼前天旋地转，他好像一根搅拌棒，而堂本刚则是色彩斑斓的颜料，一同混合出眩目的绮丽。

 

堂本刚的胸部很奇妙，他早在照片里就见识过。

从腰线绝妙的弧度向上看去，堂本刚的胸部不似普通男性——比如自己的方块状，而是稍稍突起。但也不具备女性那样的失重感，只是些微挺起而已。在女性之中大概处于贫乳的程度，但作为一名男性，那却是跨越了性别的神奇美感。

目光从思想渐渐聚焦到眼前的人身上，他突然有种莫名的罪恶感。可堂本刚享受性的表情是那样的慵懒、放松，就像莲花出淤泥而不染，他享受快感，迷恋却从未迷失。

 

“唔……我累了…”

堂本刚停止了动作，可身体里那根长翘的性器却不给他休息的机会，只要一放松身体，就会插到更深的地方，但他已经使不上劲儿了，便皱着眉头像堂本光一撒娇求助，只是那人仿佛看好戏一样，似笑非笑的望着自己。

但这个年轻人，根本不是他的对手。

堂本刚用指尖将自己方才射在他小腹上的浊液涂抹均匀，熟悉的动作一下就勾起了堂本光一的回忆……半个月前，那张鲜艳的红唇依偎在怀里喘息着，下体黏腻，好像热带潮湿的雨林，暑气蒸腾着，却更让人想要缠绵。

那指尖好像控制着颈圈上拴的绳子，堂本光一对身体的控制能力顺着绳子的纤维一点点蔓延向堂本刚的手中。每一下的按压都像是在关掉他身体各处的电源，直到那双手来到乳首附近打转，可这时候，他已经不再是刚才那个随心所欲的堂本光一了。

 

“扣酱~人家累了嘛~~”

换做自己作为力量主导的后果，就是黏糊的水声变成了囊袋拍打臀部的啪啪声，激烈可想而知。

他很好的理解了堂本刚一字一句背后的深意，呻吟，肌肤和香味里，都有特意向他下达的指令，指引着两人一起攀上巅峰。当他腰眼发麻，终于忍不住射进他体内时，堂本刚隐忍着呻吟，主动沉腰让两人贴得更近，也让那些液体灌的更深。

“DKsan知道斯德哥尔摩综合征吗？”

“你上次也说了，可是有什么关系呢？”

他模仿着堂本刚的动作，手指在他的背后画圈，希望借此能够舒缓他身体激烈的反应。

“从今往后，我只能把自己交给光一san了…”

堂本刚再次将全身的重量压向他，生怕他抱不紧似的，又往怀里钻，小圆脸的已经挤扁了也还在继续。

“我只要光一san……”

埋在湿软甬道里的分身又硬了，谁又说他不是呢，今后只要堂本刚。

 

10.

一个休息日的傍晚，应援群里突然开始讨论起了堂本刚最近是不是在谈恋爱这个问题。大家一致认定他嘴里“我有一个朋友和ta男朋友”的故事越来越多，而“我一个朋友云云”系列故事，早就成为了拿来掩盖主人公其实是自己的幌子。

话题里的人，此刻正躺在一张铺满了自己各种各样的照片的桌子上，被深深的进入着。呻吟和闷哼像催情药，互相摧残对方的理智。

“扣酱……我就在这里的哦~”

我就在这里，在你眼前，喜欢着你，享受着你。看我的嘴角还挂着乳白色的液体，只要你愿意，我可以向你扬起一万个好看的弧度。

因为我喜欢你。

“最喜欢你了，最喜欢…”

堂本光一主动伸出舌尖纠缠，两人的亲吻像打架一般非要争个高下。

“我最爱tsuyo酱。”

在这阳光之下。

 

END.


End file.
